


信天游

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pilot James, 人名有调整, 开放式结局, 抗战AU, 詹莉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “尹，丽，丽。”詹姆跟着学了一遍，意识到这是他的名字，“Lily？”“对！”姑娘灿烂地一笑，詹姆一下子头晕目眩。“对”他知道，就是中文里的“yes”。“Lily！”詹姆晕乎乎地又叫了一次，拍拍自己的胸口，“James！”“尖，母？”他的莉莉——反正也没人知道他这么想——别扭地重复道，又绽开一个笑容。上帝保佑他不会在中国死于心动过速。





	信天游

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
1.时间线大概1943年左右，美国飞行员詹姆+村长家小女儿莉莉，其余设定内详；  
2.为配合背景人名有调整：莉莉——尹丽丽；佩妮——尹妮；弗农·德思礼——李大福；达力·德思礼——李大力；西里斯——乌朗星；卢平——卢平（呃）；卢修斯——马福；庞弗雷夫人——庞嫂；  
3.大概算开放式结局，反正请接受设定再入。  
该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

尹丽丽房前屋后地忙活着，一会儿问问这个后屋拾掇干净没有，一会儿问问那个医生什么时候来。都快收拾停当了，她姐姐尹妮才跨过门槛，从怀里掏出几包东西撂在桌上，一脸的不高兴。

“怎么这么慢！”尹丽丽埋怨着打开纸包，除了肉，还有些柿饼、糖果、核桃之类，“我都要以为你被鬼子抓去了！客人来了什么都没有怎么办？”

尹妮撅起了嘴，“少咒我。你又不是不知道马福那个势利眼，看出咱们急用，故意把价往高了说。要不是民兵都出去了，我叫几个人来砸烂他家大门。”

“咱爸早说了，民兵是打鬼子的，不是对付自己人的。”尹丽丽埋怨道，“你没跟老马说咱们是给美国飞行员买的吗？”

“怎么没说，人家说了，咱这穷乡僻壤哪来的美国飞行员，说咱是借着洋鬼子的名头想占他们便宜。呸！”尹妮啐了一口，“要我说也是，美国飞机掉在山沟里，天多高啊，里头的人早摔成泥了。巴巴地就拿咱家积蓄给人家买药买吃的，还能烧过去吗？还不如留给我家大力，他都饿瘦了！”

“得了吧，谁不知道李大力是咱村最胖的娃，还瘦呢。他再不瘦点，你家炕都要被压倒了！”尹丽丽跟姐姐绊着嘴，一边叫人把肉送到厨房去炖了，“人家大老远跑来帮咱打鬼子，你不谢谢就算了，还咒人家，真是的。”

“谁不打鬼子？我家大福还在民兵队打鬼子呢，也没见你们多给他肉吃了，有什么了不得的。”尹妮气哼哼地朝柿饼伸出手，被尹丽丽挡了回去。“哎，干什么？”

“这是给人飞行员吃的，你要吃，自己买自己的去。”尹丽丽把几包东西拿在手上，“还打鬼子呢，你家大福干的是看仓库的活，天天往家里弄油水，当谁不知道。”

“谁要吃了，我拿给我家大力，被美国飞行员闹的他晚上饭还没吃呢！”尹妮急赤白脸地说，“看仓库怎么不是打鬼子？人卢政委都说了，这叫嗝儿命分工不同，没有高低贵贱！黄毛丫头，我看你这胳膊肘一个劲向外拐，莫不是想给咱爸讨个洋女婿吧！”

“呸，你尽胡说！早晚烂舌头！”尹丽丽骂道，去拧姐姐的痒痒肉。

尹家二姑娘出生时正赶上连着三个荒年，家里没东西吃，母亲也没奶水，想是亏着了，她长大后头发便总是不黑亮，日头一照看着倒是棕红的，吃了许多芝麻黑豆也不见效。幸好尹丽丽虽然头发差些，人却很伶俐，一张小脸生得俊俏，还有副好嗓子。到十五岁上提亲的不少，只是她一个也没看上。尹妮不服气父母偏疼妹妹，还让她管妇救会的事，便总笑她是黄毛丫头，说她是个灾星，一来就害得村子里打饥荒。

姐妹俩打闹了一阵，只听村口方向传来骚动，还有金属碰撞和跑动的脚步声，像是民兵队回来了。尹丽丽忙到门口去张望，尹妮趁机往兜里塞了块糖，擦擦手也跟过去。只见一个小队在前边开路，后边民兵队长乌朗星正赶着牲口，牛车上躺着一个人，想必就是美国飞行员了。尹丽丽跟姐姐把两扇大门拉开，几个民兵拿来担架，把飞行员抬进房里。

“嚯，这洋鬼子怎么长这样？”尹妮整着她的包头布，眯着眼瞧担架，“小日本虽说是畜生，可长得还像个人。这个大鼻梁深眼窝，怪难看的。”

“别瞎说，一口一个洋鬼子的。我听卢政委说了，外国人就长那样儿，这个还是黑头发，有的外国人黄头发绿眼睛呢。”而且尹丽丽倒觉得，那洋人长得虽然别扭，却也挺顺眼。可这话不能跟姐姐说，尹妮爱嚼舌根子那是全村闻名，天晓得她能传出什么来。

“黄头发绿眼睛，那不就是妖怪么！”尹妮惊叫一声，正赶上庞嫂匆匆进门，吓人家一跳。

“两个都在这呢？吃过饭没有？”庞嫂气吁吁地停下，跟她俩打了个招呼。

“美国飞行员在后屋，您快去看看吧，我看到他衣服都破了，身上有血，肯定伤得不轻。”尹丽丽忙说。

庞嫂原也姓尹，是村里以前的赤脚医生的女儿，人生得有天分，跟着老爹学了不少。她几年前嫁给了邻村庞大贵，结果没多久丈夫被鬼子炸死了，婆家欺负她，她只好搬回娘家住。后来她爹采草药失足跌死了，她就成了村里的医生，医术比她爹只强不差。

“行啊，就是不知道咱的药跟洋鬼子对不对付。”庞嫂说着，又摸了摸她不离身的草药包。

“对不对付试了才知道，而且我看到了，洋人的血也是红的，跟咱一样。”尹丽丽推她，“哎呀，您就快去吧。”

“得了得了，急什么！他要是耽搁这一小会儿就能死了，我去也没用！”

庞嫂嘀嘀咕咕地往后屋去了，这时李大福才现身，说是回村先上了趟茅房。尹妮一下就扑进他怀里，又是问伤着没有，又是问累不累的，尹丽丽记挂着飞行员，忍住没笑话姐姐，打了盆热水也往后屋去了。

飞行员别的伤倒不重，无非是些磕磕碰碰还有烧伤，拿酒洗洗敷上药就行了。只是庞嫂说他掉下来时撞到了脑子，人有些迷迷瞪瞪的，不知是不是傻了。尹丽丽给他擦脸的时候，他一下子抓住了她的手，一双棕色的眼睛死盯着她，嘴里还念念叨叨的。尹丽丽挣了一下没挣开，只好看乌朗星，他在县城上过学，会一点英语。

“说你长得好看呢！”乌朗星笑道，“没想到这洋鬼子，也喜欢咱们的漂亮姑娘！”

一屋子人哄笑起来，把尹丽丽闹了个大红脸，幸好飞行员没一会儿又睡过去了，她才能拉开他的手继续做事情。她早听乌朗星说过，洋人乱来得很，经常第一次见姑娘就亲人家手和脸，握一下自然不算什么。只是飞行员手上那股热乎劲，好像一路热到她脸上、热到她心里了，怪叫人害臊的。

大伙都没见过洋人，听说美国飞行员来了，扎堆过来看新鲜，从邻村借白面回来的尹村长发了一大通脾气，院子里才消停。尹妮早和大福回家带孩子睡觉去了，乌朗星去村边查哨，尹丽丽安顿好父亲，到后屋继续守着飞行员。路上乌朗星还和他聊过一会儿，告诉尹丽丽说这飞行员叫什么尖母，洋人起名真怪。

詹姆半夜醒了一次，感觉头疼得像在被人当架子鼓敲，他发现自己躺在一座简陋的土坯房子里，旁边还守着个长得相当不错的中国姑娘，可死活记不起这是怎么回事了。他记得的最后一件事是自己出发去中国太原上空执行轰炸任务。

脑震荡，真要命。

中国姑娘见他醒来眼睛一亮，凑近了问他问题。詹姆对中文的了解还仅限几个简单的词，听不懂她说什么，只觉她声音清脆，唱歌一定很动听。中国姑娘很快也意识到他不懂，非常可爱地吐吐舌头，起身拿来一碗水，送到他嘴边。詹姆自己也能喝，但是有美人愿意喂他，干嘛拒绝呢？

喂他喝完水，姑娘拍拍胸口，手指指着自己，一字一顿地说：“尹，丽，丽。”

“尹，丽，丽。”詹姆跟着学了一遍，意识到这是她的名字，“Lily？”

“对！”姑娘灿烂地一笑，詹姆一下子头晕目眩。

“对”他知道，就是中文里的“yes”。

“Lily！”詹姆晕乎乎地又叫了一次，拍拍自己的胸口，“James！”

“尖，母？”他的莉莉——反正也没人知道他这么想——别扭地重复道，又绽开一个笑容。

上帝保佑，他不会在中国死于心动过速。詹姆想着，又睡了过去。

詹姆·波特在这个叫尹家村的地方住了五天，交了不少中国朋友，其中最要好的就数乌朗星和卢政委。村里只有这两人会英文，卢政委念过大学，是正经部队的干部，现在得了肺病带着警卫班脱队在村里静养；乌朗星家里是县城做生意的，县长带着他爹妈当了汉奸，他一气便跑到了乡下。卢政委的英语很流畅，只学了半吊子的乌朗星就差远了，但比比划划地，他们从来不会弄错对方在说什么。他给两人各起了个英文名，乌朗星叫Sirius，他和他的民兵队在这黑暗岁月里就像群星一样，守护着这个村庄；卢政委叫Lupin，直接取他本名“卢平”的音，也因为詹姆觉得这个温文尔雅的男人身上藏着一股狼般的狠劲儿。礼尚往来，他们也给詹姆取了个中国名字，随村子姓尹，叫尹湛。他俩说，湛在中文里是清澈的意思。

还有那个叫莉莉的姑娘，她天真活泼、善解人意，永远都是屋中的一抹亮色。莉莉每天都来找他说话，嘴里翻来覆去地都是刚学会的两句英文，眼睛忽闪忽闪，却像是有说不完的话。詹姆悄悄琢磨着，趁乌朗星和卢平不在，自己跟莉莉说“marry”是吃饭的意思，能不能从她那里再骗到一个yes。莉莉很爱唱歌，有时候詹姆还能远远地听到她在厨房里边烧火边哼唱当地民谣，但每次他当面要她唱，她都红着脸不肯。结果反倒是詹姆给她唱了不少，从美国国歌唱到《莉莉玛莲》，他想这大概就叫音乐无国界。

唉，战争劳民伤财，带来的是生灵涂炭。可若不是战争，他们这些天南海北的人，又到哪儿去相遇相知呢？

尹家村不是久留之地，这点詹姆非常清楚，但听到卢平说要将他转移到总部时，他还是感到一阵撕心裂肺的痛苦。在战场上谁也不知道下一秒会发生什么，他这一走，与这些善良的村民，与乌朗星和卢平，与莉莉，也许都再也不会相见了。再次被扶上牛拉的车时，詹姆隐约感到，车轮一动，自己的一部分生命就算是被留在了这片黄土地上。

他是清晨出发的，小道两侧孩子和大人们排成行，举着纸旗子欢送外国友人。乌朗星、莉莉和卢平只送他出村，后面的事就由总部来的警卫们接管了。莉莉站在黄土与蓝天之间，扎着三道蓝的白头巾，眼眶含泪，嘴角却努力笑着，卢平和乌朗星站在她两侧。他将在后半生无数次梦见这个场景。

“I love you!”一时冲动，詹姆喊道，他看到乌朗星在莉莉耳边翻译，她一下子捂住了嘴。

士兵们赶着牛车往前行进，詹姆闭上眼躺下，忍住泪意。对一个男人来说，流泪总是不太光彩的。

车轮转过三圈，他听见莉莉在身后叫他，“尹湛！”

詹姆慌忙支起身子回头看去，只见莉莉满面泪痕，眼神清澈炽热，开口唱起歌来，比他想象中更动听。他仍是不懂歌词，却懂那其中的不舍与温柔，激情与决心。

我为你备好存粮的布兜

我为你牵来灵性的牲口

我为你打开吱呀的后门

我为你点亮漫天的星斗

那支民歌送着牛车吱吱呀呀地转过一个弯，三人的身影看不到了，高高的苍穹下，歌声却陡然嘹亮起来，像是歌者注入了自己的心跳、自己的生命、自己的灵魂。

我要你亲亲把嘴儿努起

我向你笑笑把泪儿流

不嫌丢脸不害羞

叫声哥哥你带我走

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 所以是詹姆随了莉莉的姓（什么）。后面的歌词来自我非常喜欢的一本小说《血色浪漫》，手上没书，也不知道背的对不对，反正重点在意思就是了。


End file.
